The invention comprises a shower door system which may be sold incorporating a mixer for the shower and a shower rose and associated plumbing pre-installed in frame members of the shower door system.
A shower door system including a door and return or in-fill panels on one or both sides of the door, is typically positioned against a wall in a bathroom or washroom or similar or in a corner between two walls, to form a shower enclosure. The complete enclosure comprises a shower base, the shower door system comprising a transparent or translucent glass or non-glass or opaque door and return or in-fill panel(s), and the wall or walls of the bathroom.
Typically to install the enclosure first hot and cold water pipes are plumbed into one of the bathroom walls to a mixer valve which is mounted in the wall, and a pipe from the mixer valve up to a plumbing fitting to receive a shower rose is installed. The shower base is fitted in position and then the wall lining and then the panels and door of the shower door system are installed, and then a fascia plate and control handle or knob of the mixer valve and the shower rose are fitted in position.
The invention provides an improved or at least alternative form of shower door system. The shower door system is intended to be sold in knocked down form incorporating a pre-installed mixer and shower rose or shower rose connection fitting.
In broad terms in one aspect the invention comprises a shower door system in knocked down form including a door and optionally one or more return panels for forming a shower enclosure, including a pre-installed shower mixer valve mounted in a frame member of the shower door system, a pre-installed shower rose or shower rose connection fitting mounted in a frame member of the shower door system, and pre-installed plumbing from the mixer valve, within a frame member or members, to the shower rose or shower rose connection fitting, so that when the shower door system is subsequently assembled and installed against a wall or in a corner between two walls to form a shower enclosure with a frame member adjacent a wall, water supply plumbing to the shower may pass from the wall directly to the frame member to connect to the shower mixer valve.
Preferably the knocked down shower door system also includes pre-installed plumbing from the mixer valve, within a frame member or members, and to the exterior of a face of a said frame member which will be adjacent a wall when the shower door system is assembled and installed.